This disclosure relates generally to systems and methods for monitoring and managing reactive emissions such as Methane and volatile organic compounds (VOCs). More particularly, this disclosure relates to systems and methods for monitoring and managing reactive emissions emitted from wellheads, artificial lifts or hydrocarbon production equipment
Hydrocarbon production systems, both actively producing and abandoned, represent potential leak sources of environmentally hazardous reactive emissions including VOCs, methane, etc. Potential leaks sources in the upstream environment may include wellheads and other equipment utilized for extracting hydrocarbons from subterranean earthen formations. In some jurisdictions, environmental regulations may require the monitoring of potential leak sources of environmentally hazardous reactive emissions in the upstream environment. For instance, some jurisdictions may require periodic testing or active monitoring of potential leak points to ensure that any leakage of reactive emissions to the surrounding environment is identified and subsequently addressed. A periodic testing regimen, due to its relative inflexibility, may result in delays in the identification of a leak, as well as costly repairs and potential legal fines for materials leaked to the surrounding environment prior to the identification and remediation of the leak.